Petting Zoo
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie take the kids on a fun outing but things do not go as planned! Please read and review!


Disclaimer I own nothing of CSI

I'd like to thank Huntress79 for giving me this idea!

Petting Zoo

"I'm excited, I think the kids will love this." Jackie told Nick as she sat in the passenger side of their van.

"Yeah, I think they will too." He said as he pulled into the parking lot of a petting zoo.

The kids had never been to one before and since both Jasmine and Houston seemed to love animals Nick and Jackie thought the kids would love it.

They bought two small cups of feed so both Jasmine and Houston could feed the animals. Jackie handed a cup to Jasmine.

"Icky." She said crinkling her nose.

"It's the animal's food, come on, let's go feed um." Nick said with a laugh.

"No no sweetie." Jackie said as she hurriedly took the cup of animal food away from Houston because the very instant Jackie had handed him the cup Houston stuck his fingers in the cup and was about to eat some himself!

"That wouldn't happen if you'd feed the kids." Nick said to his wife with a grin.

Jackie laughed.

The family walked the short distance to the petting zoo.

"Baby horsey." Jasmine exclaimed happily as she pointed at a donkey.

"That's a donkey, it looks like a baby horsey but it isn't." Nick said.

"Donkbey?" Jasmine repeated.

"Yeah, donkey, do you want to feed it?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Jasmine exclaimed happily.

"Ok, hold your hand out flat." He told her as he poured some of the food in her hand. He helped her hold her hand out flat so the donkey could eat.

Jasmine giggled as the donkey ate out of her hand.

"Does that tickle?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Jasmine responded with a happy grin.

"Here bud, do you want to feed him too?" Nick asked as he took Houston from Jackie's arms.

The minute Nick lifted Houston up close to the donkey so he could feed it Houston got scared and started crying.

"It's ok bud, he's just hungry." Nick said.

Houston however would hear none of it and flailed his arms out towards Jackie. Nick and Jackie shrugged as Nick passed him back over to Jackie.

"Wat dat?" Jasmine asked as she pointed to a goat.

"That's a goat." Nick said.

"Goat?" Jasmine repeated.

"Yep, goat." Nick said.

"Me feed it?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah you can feed it." Nick said.

He again poured some food into her hand and helped her feed the goat.

"Him nice." Jasmine said.

Nick smiled at her.

"Piggy, big piggy." Jasmine suddenly exclaimed as pointed at a pot bellied pig.

She tugged on Nick's hand so they could go closer to the pig.

Jasmine wanted to feed the piggy, so Nick tried to help her but much to Jasmine's dismay the pig wasn't hungry and so he sniffed Jasmine's hand and walked away.

"Eat it piggy." Jasmine demanded angrily.

Nick laughed "The piggy must not be hungry kiddo." He said.

Jasmine just gave Nick a dirty look as if somehow it was his fault.

Nick was holding the cup of animal food in his hand, he wasn't really paying attention when suddenly the sweet donkey that Jasmine had just fed came up and grabbed the entire cup of food right out of his hand and then promptly turned and walked away.

"Hey mine." Jasmine yelled at the donkey." She was just about to chase after it but Nick grabbed her and held her back.

Luckily a woman that worked at the petting zoo was able to get the cup back so the donkey wouldn't choke on the plastic but not before all of the food had been spilled out of it.

"Bad donkbey." Jasmine scolded angrily as she pointed her finger at the donkey.

Nick and Jackie tried so hard not to laugh.

"It's ok Jazz, I'll go get more food for you." Nick told her.

"No, home." Jasmine demanded.

"You want to go home?" Nick asked.

"Yeah home." She said as she turned and walked away from the animals.

On the way back to their van Nick spotted a small photo booth.

"Let's go get a family picture taken." He suggested.

Jackie agreed so they went into the booth, Jackie held Houston while Nick held Jasmine.

When the photographer handed Nick the picture Nick burst out laughing. In the picture he and Jackie both had nice smiles on their faces but Jasmine looked so mad that if looks could kill the photographer would have dropped dead on the spot and Houston had a tear stained face.

"Now that's a great photo." Nick said with a grin as the family headed back to the van.

"Yeah, and what a great family outing." Jackie agreed sarcastically with a smile of her own.

They drove away from the petting zoo, it was clear to both Nick and Jackie they wouldn't come back for a while, if ever.

The End! Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
